


Waters Deep And True

by Alice_Writes_Stuff



Series: Frozen AU [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Based On Frozen 2, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Alice_Writes_Stuff
Summary: It has now been three years since the series of unfortunate events which followed the coronation of Queen Violet Baudelaire, and now Violet and her family (which now includes Sunny the snow toddler and the now-united Quagmire triplets) are enjoying the peace which their lives have settled into. But something is calling to Violet, a strange song that will bring her on a journey to the past, and push her to the edge. It may fall to Klaus to pull her back- but at what cost?
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire, Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket, Beatrice Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket, Duncan Quagmire & Isadora Quagmire & Quigley Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Series: Frozen AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215857
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue- All Is Found

Prologue: All Is Found

Klaus

“And _then_ the witch comes flying in, and she curses the princess!” Violet cried, waving the tiny witch she’d made out of snow in the air.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Klaus exclaimed, grabbing a lump of snow off the floor and trying to squish it into a person shape. “Vi, little help?” he whispered.

“Handsome prince?” she guessed, waving a hand over the lump of snow and shaping it into a man.

“How did you know?” he asked.

“Um, because you _always_ bring a handsome prince into the story?”

“I do not!”

“You do so!” Violet shook her head. “Anyway, what’s the handsome prince gonna do?”

“Rescue the princess!” Klaus cried, grabbing the snow princess in one hand and the prince in the other. “And then they can get married!”

“It always has to end in marriage with you,” Violet grumbled.

"It’s nice! It’s a nice ending!” Klaus protested. Of course, all he knew about marriage came from their parents- though they were happy, so it had to be a good thing.

“Violet, Klaus, time for bed!” Mama called.

“Oh, fiddlesticks!” Klaus grumbled.

He looked around at the snow forest Violet had made- he didn’t want to stop playing, they were having fun! It wasn’t fair. Mama and Papa came into the room, and they looked at the forest too.

“What are you playing tonight?” Papa asked. He was wearing his dark red scarf tonight- which was weird, the room wasn’t _that_ cold, even with the snow.

“Enchanted Forest!” Violet replied.

Mama looked at the snow forest for a moment, tilting her head to one side.

“That’s not like any Enchanted Forest I’ve ever seen,” she said eventually.

“You’ve seen an Enchanted Forest?” Klaus asked, standing up. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

“Well, I can tell you now, if you-”

Before she’d finished her sentence, Violet and Klaus had already scrambled up onto Violet's bed. They sat as still as they could, eager to hear this story.

“Okay, we’re ready!” Violet said.

“Are you sure about this?” Papa asked, perching on the edge of the bed beside Klaus. Mama nodded, sitting down on the other side, beside Violet.

“Yes, I think it’s time they know. If they can settle down and listen, that is.”

Klaus closed his mouth as tightly as he could, and Violet did the same. Mama smiled, shaking her head slightly.

“It begins in the north, as far north as we can go. An ancient and enchanted forest stood there, its magic that of the four elements, fuelled by four spirits who protected it- a spirit of air, a spirit of earth, a spirit of fire and a spirit of water. And in this forest, lived the mysterious Northuldra people.”

“Were they magic like me?” Violet asked.

“No, Violet- they were not magical, and certainly not in the way you are. They simply took advantage of the forest’s gifts. Their ways were so different from ours- but still, they promised us friendship. In honour of that friendship, your grandfather, King Karl, built them a mighty dam to strengthen their waters, as a gift of peace.”

“That’s a pretty big gift of peace,” Klaus remarked.

“I remember the day we went to celebrate it- I was fifteen, about ten years older than you, Klaus. I went with my father, and my betrothed, Prince Lemony.”

“What kind of name is Lemony?” Violet asked.

“What’s a betrothed?” Klaus asked.

“It’s somebody that you have agreed to marry, when you’re the right age,” Mama said. Klaus frowned- he was pretty sure Papa’s name wasn’t Lemony. “It… it’s not always a guarantee, though, as I learned that day. At first it went fine- we were charmed by the forest, by its people, and even by the spirits. Lemony and I went to investigate one of them, and then…” She paused, adjusting the yellow dragonfly brooch on her dress. “The next thing we knew, a fearsome battle had broken out. The Northuldra had turned on us- and in the midst of it all, my father was killed.”

Another pause, longer this time. Papa reached over and patted Mama on the shoulder and finally, she continued.

“I don’t remember much of what happened after that,” she admitted. “All I know is that the fighting enraged the spirits, and they turned their magic against all of us. I know there was this voice, and that somebody brought me out of the forest, just before a powerful mist descended over it, locking everybody out- and separating me from Lemony forever. And, when I came home, I was Queen of Arendelle.”

She finished the story there, and Klaus blinked. He still had a lot of questions, but mostly, he was just glad that someone had managed to save his mama all those years ago.

“Wow, Mama, that was epic!” He grabbed the trailing end of Papa’s scarf, and Papa let him wrap it round his own shoulders. “Whoever saved you, I love them!”

“I still don’t know who it was,” Mama said. “I wish I did, though.”

“What happened to the spirits?” Violet asked. “What’s in the forest now?”

“I don’t know,” Mama replied. “They say the spirits vanished that day, and that the mist is still there. Nobody has gotten in or out ever since.”

“So, we’re safe,” Papa added.

“Yes- but the forest could wake again at any moment, and we must be prepared for whatever danger it might bring.”

“And, on that note, why don’t we say goodnight to your mother?” Papa said, ruffling Klaus’s hair.

“But I still have so many questions!” he exclaimed.

“Save them for another night, Klaus,” Mama said, and then she stood up.

“You know I haven’t got that kind of patience! Why would the Northuldra attack us anyway? Who attacks people who gives them gifts?”

“Another night, Klaus,” Mama repeated, and left the room, still fidgeting with her dragonfly brooch.

Violet

After Mama had left, Papa came round to sit where she had been sitting. Violet frowned, her head swimming with questions of her own.

“Do you think the forest will wake again?” she asked.

“I don’t know, Ed,” Papa replied. “That’s something only Ahtohallen knows.”

“Octo-who-what?” Klaus asked.

“When I was little,” Papa said, “my mother would sing a song about this special river, Ahtohallen. It was supposed to hold all the answers about the past, about what we’re all part of.”

Violet smiled- that sounded nice, the idea that you could go to this one place and you’d know everything. At least, you’d know everything about everything that had happened in the past.

“Will you sing us the song, Papa? Please?” she asked.

“I’m really not as good at it as your mother would be, but I can certainly try,” he replied. He moved so that he was leaning against the headboard of the bed, with Violet on one side and Klaus on the other. “Now, cuddle close, scooch in,” he added, and started to sing.

_"Where the_ _N_ _orth wind meets the sea,_

_There’s a river, full of memories,_

_Sleep my darlings, safe and sound,_

_For in this river, all is found.”_

Klaus fell asleep almost straight away, and Papa lifted him up, carrying him over to his own bed and tucking him in.

“ _In her waters, deep and true,_

_Lie the answers, and a path for you,_

_Dive down deep into her sound,_

_But not too far, or you’ll be drowned.”_

Papa came back over to Violet, lifting her up, too. Gently, he pulled the purple ribbon out of her hair and left it on the bedside table, and carried her over to the window.

“ _Yes, she will sing to those who hear,_

_And in her song, a magic flows,_

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the river knows?”_

For a moment, he looked out of the window, before bringing Violet back to her bed and tucking her in. Violet wondered what he saw out there- it was so dark outside, she couldn't think of anything he would even be able to see. Then he sang the last verse of the lullaby, and she finally drifted off to sleep.

“ _Where the North wind meets the sea,_

_There’s a father, full of memories,_

_Come my darling, homeward bound,_

_When all is lost, then all is found.”_


	2. Chapter One: Some Things Never Change

Chapter One: Some Things Never Change

Violet

It had been three years since the disastrous events following Violet's coronation, and some things had definitely changed in that time. Violet and her brother Klaus were closer now than they’d ever been, possibly even more so than they’d been as kids. Sunny, the snow baby Violet had formed just after the coronation, was now part of the family- Arendelle had never had a snow princess, but there was a first time for everything. And the Quagmire triplets had gone from being strangers to people Violet couldn’t imagine her life without.

That was true for all three of them, of course- Isadora and Duncan were her best friends, and she wouldn’t trade either of them for anything. But it had become especially true for Quigley, which was probably the biggest change of them all.

At first, she’d encouraged his flirting- mainly because she hadn’t realised it _was_ flirting in the beginning. Then once she had realised, she did the one thing she’d been so sure she wouldn't do again- she had hidden from her feelings. She’d told herself that it was probably for the best- after all, this was a whole new range of emotions that she had no experience with, and wasn’t it better to avoid that if she could help it?

Isadora had been the one to talk her down from that line of thinking, though, and for that, she had to admit, she was grateful. It wasn’t easy, breaking the old habits of repression she’d been following for most of her life, but so far, it had proven to be worth the effort.

“What are you thinking about?” Quigley asked.

They were standing on one of the balconies, looking out to the mountains. Quigley stood behind Violet, his arms around her waist and his chin on top of her head, and it was somehow both one of the nicest and the most unexpected things to come out of all this. In just three years, she’d gone from being terrified of touching anything or anyone in case she turned them to ice, to letting herself be held like it was nothing.

“Nothing- I was just looking out at the view. It’s lovely, isn’t it?”

“Very lovely indeed,” he replied, kissing the top of her head.

For another moment or two, they were both quiet. Then Violet heard it, away off in the distance- a voice, sounding like it belonged to a young boy, calling out to somebody.

_Ah-ah, ah-ah!_

“Did you hear that?” she asked, stepping closer to the railing of the balcony, away from Quigley.

“No,” he replied. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just thought I heard something- I must’ve imagined it.”

“Alright, if you’re sure- maybe we should head inside?”

Violet nodded, and they went back into the castle. She couldn't quite shake that voice from her head, though. There was something about it, something that seemed to tug at her hand, demanding her attention, but she didn’t have any to give. There was too much else to do.

Klaus

Klaus took another step up the ladder, so he could get a better look at the books on the top shelf of the library. He considered the available titles, before choosing one and climbing back down. The story he held had been one of his favourites when he’d been a child- a story of a princess living under the sea who longed to venture up to the human world above, and who made a deal with a sinister sea witch in order to do so.

It was probably the lightest version of this particular story that he’d be able to find in the library, and it still ended with the villain getting stabbed with a ship mast, but Sunny was probably old enough for an ending like that by now.

It had been Sunny who’d gotten him back into the library, actually. For a while after the great thaw, even approaching the door had been difficult, the memories of almost dying in that room too raw. But then Sunny had wanted to borrow a cookbook, and it was either go in and help her out or let her blunder around the shelves until she eventually found what she was looking for.

And then they’d started their weekly story times, and of course they’d had to go into the library to get books to read, and before Klaus knew it, the library stopped being a room full of bad memories and sadness, and became his and Sunny’s space.

It was also one of the places where he and Duncan had probably spent most of their time together over the last three years. It had started shortly after Sunny had gone in search of the cookbook, when Duncan had admitted to never having learned to read beyond the basics, and Klaus had offered to teach him.

Over time, they’d progressed to conducting various research projects, choosing subjects at random and taking notes in a growing collection of green and blue journals. And with each page of notes, the library felt more and more like a warm, bright and safe place, and Klaus didn’t even think twice about going in any more.

Today, though, it was far too nice a day to spend indoors, so he was just going to fetch a book and meet Sunny out in a clearing at the edge of the woods for this week’s story time. There were the faint beginnings of an autumn chill in the air as he walked out to the clearing, and Klaus couldn't help smiling.

“How’s your new permafrost working out, Sunny?” he asked, sitting down beside her.

“It’s just fine, Klaus!” she replied, adjusting the small ice tiara that Violet had made for her about a month after the great thaw.

“Good to hear! So, do you want to get started with this week’s story? I’ve picked out a good one this week, you’re gonna love it.”

“I don’t know, I’m not really feeling up to it today. Change seems to be all around us, and it’s confusing and I don’t know if I like it. But I suppose that as I am maturing now, I must learn to deal with such things.” She turned to Klaus. “So, Klaus, you’re very, very old, how do you deal with the fact that everything changes?”

“Okay, first of all, I’m not very, very old, I’m only twenty-two, and second, I guess I don’t really need to worry about this stuff- not when I’ve got you and Violet and Duncan and Isadora and Quigley and Moxie. Cause it’s true that lots of things change, but there are still plenty of things that don’t, you know?”

“Like what?” Sunny asked, getting to her feet. “I mean, look, all the leaves are dropping off and dying, and all the fruits and vegetables are gonna be harvested soon, which is gonna be great for cooking, sure, but-”

“That’s all very true, but that’s just nature- it’s changing all the time. Which is why I rely on the things I know are a bit more stable, like family.”

“That does sort of make sense,” Sunny conceded. “We all still get along, and we’re all still together.”

“Exactly- and as long as that’s the case, I think we can meet anything that comes our way.”

Duncan

That same afternoon, Duncan and his sister Isadora were wandering through the streets of Arendelle. Everybody around them was getting ready for the annual Autumn Festival, and the siblings were dressed for the occasion, Duncan in his usual green and Isadora in a chocolate brown dress and orange shawl. She hadn’t worn black since the day of the great thaw- though even so, she didn’t normally wear anything quite so bright as she was today.

Normally, the Autumn Festival was their favourite time of year, and Duncan would be getting stuck into the preparations the same as everybody else. This year, however, he had something else on his mind.

“I think tonight might be the night, Izzy,” he said, drawing out the small, dark blue box he’d been carrying in his pocket for the last week or so.

“You’ve been saying that since you bought the ring,” Isadora replied. “Maybe it’s time to stop putting it off and go for it.”

“Yeah.” Duncan sighed. “I just don’t want to mess it up, you know?”

“Well, overthinking it isn’t going to help. It’s just going to make you more stressed. Which is why I think you should just go for it- I mean, at the end of the day, what have you got to lose?”

“I guess you’re right,” he replied, tucking the box back into his pocket. “I just want it to be perfect.”

“I know- but it doesn’t have to, okay? This is just the first step- if this part isn’t perfect, then it’s not the end of the world.” She turned to face him then, and rested her hands on his shoulders. “Don’t worry about it, okay? Anyone paying even a little bit of attention can see that you guys are still crazy about each other- you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Duncan really, really hoped that she was right about that.

Violet

Violet had just about convinced herself that she’d imagined that call from earlier when she heard it again.

_Ah-ah, ah-ah!_

She looked around the corridor, but there was nobody there. Where had that call come from? It had been one thing when she’d heard it on the balcony- noise could travel in weird ways sometimes, it might have just been someone in the town below or something like that. But here, indoors, she wasn’t so sure.

There was that tug again, like a child pulling at her hand demanding attention. _Listen to me!_ It seemed to say. _Listen!_

That was the last thing she wanted to do. Instead, what she wanted was to get out of the castle and be among her people, to enjoy this lovely day. She didn’t want anything to change, anything new to come along and disrupt the peaceful life that they’d finally built for themselves. So whatever this was, if it really wanted her attention, it was going to have to try a lot harder.

Violet made her way out into the town, moving with a confidence and ease that once upon a time, she could only have imagined. She looked around at her people, her eyes going to the five who mattered most of all.

Quigley had joined up with his siblings, and the three of them were walking down the street in her direction. Klaus and Sunny came from the other direction, and soon, the two trios of siblings came together in the middle of the town square.

Violet hugged her siblings first, then the triplets, and as she looked around at her family, at how vibrant and alive and happy they were, one thought was in her mind- _I wish every day could be like this one, and nothing would ever change._

She did not know, at that moment, how careful about her wishes she should’ve been, and would not know until it was far too late to go back.


End file.
